


A coffee shop romance

by florelflowers



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M, Meet-Cute, cartoonz is a nervous man, ohm just wants him to get his shit together, tiny background h2ovanoss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 02:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florelflowers/pseuds/florelflowers
Summary: Ohm is the Sexy Dog Dad™ and Cartoonz just wanted some coffeeOr, they fall in love at a coffee shop





	A coffee shop romance

 

Luke has a problem. A very gorgeous, and distracting, problem. 

He first noticed the... _ inconvenience _ , (or as Jon likes to call him-Sexy Dog Dad) nearly one month ago, during his usual Starbucks run, which, he’s most definitely  _ not _ addicted to. The drinks are good and the atmosphere at the little shop is cozy, so Jon can just fuck off with his “You’re going there again? Weren’t you just there three hours ago?”

So he’s in line, mindlessly gazing around, already knowing what he’s going to order, when he glances over at the big window, and it takes all his willpower not to run up to press his face against the glass for a better look, because walking across the street is a man straight from his wet dreams, and oh,  _ fuck _ , were those  _ glasses _ ?  

He may or may not have started sweating.

The guy is walking a small dog, and Luke nearly melts into a pile of goo, because he smiles so  _ sweetly  _ when strangers walk by cooing at the animal. The lady behind him sighs in frustration as he has yet to move forward in line, and Luke turns to her, pointing at the gorgeous being outside.

“Do you see what I’m seeing, Lady? Tell me I’m not dreaming and that someone as...stunning as him is actually real.”

Reluctantly, and with a look of someone who wishes they could desperately leave a conversation that has yet to begin, she briefly glances over, and Luke doesn’t miss the way she rakes her eyes over the man unknown to all the gawking. She stares a second longer, before looking back over at Luke, raising an eyebrow that immediately makes him defensive.

She softly laughs, moving to stand in front of him, “You don’t stand a chance, but good luck.”

He sputters at her back as she places an order for tea, of all things, “Yeah, well, who even said I wanted to get in his pants? Not this guy!”

A few people glance his way, but he huffs and makes to leave- to prove her wrong, before turning and waving a finger wildly in the air.

“And how do you know he wouldn’t be interested anyways? I’m the best smooth talker there is! You don’t know shit about my smooth ways!”

He leaves the coffee shop, ignoring the faint sound of laughter, and walks across the street, fully intending on wooing this stranger birthed from the God’s, except, well, the guy looks up, and Luke freezes on the spot.

There’s the sound of honking in the background, but the guy is  _ looking  _ at him, and after a second’s pause, Luke swiftly turns around and hides his blushing face by lowering his head, muttering a string of “ _ nope, nope, nope”  _ as he goes. 

He waits until he’s a safe distance away, (and for his heart to stop beating so fast because goddamn it, it  _ hurt _ ) before calling Jon, who sounds entirely too happy about the whole situation.

“Wait, let me get this straight, he looked at you and you just stood there gawking like the idiot you are because he  _ looked at you. _ ”

He’s a terrible friend, the worst, his title of being Luke’s best bud should be downgraded to ‘Guy who won’t leave me alone’.

“Jon, you don’t understand, the dude was the most attractive person I’ve ever seen. I’m pretty sure Aphrodite woke up one morning, felt bad for the people on Earth, and decided to create this gorgeous specimen.”

Jon snorts in the disgustingly loud way he does, and Luke pulls his phone away slightly at the horrid sound.

“Now I know you’re lying, because  _ I’m  _ still alive and kicking. No one can be more attractive than me, except, of course, you know who. It’s been scientifically proven too, you know.”

Luke sighs, looking up to the sky, and silently asks why he got stuck with a life long friend like Jon.

“I’m hanging up now.”

There’s the sound of shuffling before Jon’s screaming in his ear, “Wait! Are you coming home?”

As if Luke has any other plans.

“Maybe, I have places to be, a busy schedule to clear, but if you miss me already then I guess I can go back.”

It’s silent for a few seconds and Luke feels a smile tug on his lips.

“Luke, your life is extremely sad and depressing. The day that you actually have plans is the day the world ends.”

“Hey-”

“Anyways, you know that guy I met, Evan?” Luke hums softly, because it’s not as if Jon has let him forget that such a hot guy could be interested in his idiotic ass. “We’re going on our third date tonight,  _ third,  _ can you believe that? I still can’t get over that someone could be into me.”

“It still blows my mind too.”  

There’s the sound of a squawk and Luke laughs, picturing Jon glaring at his phone with the eyes of someone who’s just been betrayed. Funnily enough, he seems to always be looking at Luke in that way.

“You’re one to talk! I don’t see anybody trying to date you up, do I?”  

His mind flashes images of the beautiful stranger, and okay, so maybe he technically didn’t have anyone,  _ yet.  _ He is, however, determined to talk to prince charming with the dog and hopefully get him somewhat interested in what Luke had to offer, not much, but he was excellent at managing money, (somewhat) and he could cook like a professional chef (he did almost set their place on fire when he was making popcorn-it was one time though, maybe three, but who’s keeping count? Jon, probably, now that he thought about it).

“Talk shit all you want, but I’m going to woo the pants off that dude  _ and  _ his dog, just watch.”

**

It doesn’t happen. At least, not as quickly as he would’ve liked, considering he spends his days gazing in wonder at the dude from inside Starbucks where he’s safe in his little bubble. 

The idea of going up and talking to him made Luke jittery in a way that he hated. He’s always been confident when it came to flirting, always knew what to say and how to say it, but this guy was different, in that he was too fucking  _ kind. _

Every child that came up asking to pet the dog was met with a warm and soft smile, accompanied with the guy squatting and saying what was probably a kind reassurance whenever the kids looked hesitant.

The guy even sat to chat with elders as they waited for the bus to pick them up, and not to mention that he occasionally brought them coffee or a muffin, from Starbucks of course, (to which Luke  _ definitely  _ did not start choking on his hot drink in surprise the first time he saw Mr. Hottie walk in- absolutely never happened).

He was just so friendly with everybody he met, and Luke didn’t know _ what to do.  _ He’s never been attracted to nice and polite people, instead going after the wild one’s who wanted to stay out till late hours from partying, and leave a mark wherever they went.

Was he even good enough to be with someone as giving as the guy was? Probably not, which was why Luke was perfectly happy sitting in the corner and just admiring from afar.

The world, however, doesn’t seem to approve of that idea and royally fucks everything up, (he’s not entirely sure for the better or worse yet).

His life changes on a late Thursday morning. The shop is packed with those coming in for a quick wake-me-up before going back to work, and the line is long enough that it blocks the only window that lets him peek out and stare at Mister Good Booty, and so he’s left sitting in the corner, pouting at the steaming cup in front of him, trying to decide if he should just leave, maybe even buy a slice of pound cake before going.

He nods to himself, because although he was really hoping on seeing a certain somebody, he’s still an independent man who doesn’t wait on anyone, even if that person is a breathtaking, kind, and seemingly charming guy who can’t leave his mind.

Before he can get up and pay to devour the sweet slice of bread, there’s a soft cough, and then, well, his brain short circuits because standing in front of him with a tiny shy smile is Can’t Be Real Cutie (Jon helped him with that one).  

For the first time in his life, (although Jon would disagree) he’s left sitting with a blank mind, and completely speechless.

Though the guy smiles shyly, his eyes hold a sort of confidence that Luke is immediately drawn into.

“Can I sit here? All the other seats are taken.”

Luke lied, there’s one thought still available in his head, and it was a constant stream of  _ holy shit.  _

“Uh...yeah of course! Go ahead.” He tries to smile but he’s almost positive it comes out as a grimace, and then he’s entirely sure it did because the guy’s smile falls a little, and the confident look is replaced by one of uncertainty.

“Are you sure? I think I can find a seat outside, it’s just, you know, a little hot.”

“No!” God, could he sound any more desperate? He laughs nervously as the other raises their eyebrow, waiting for an explanation.

“I mean...it’s okay, I promise. I just got caught off guard, but yeah you’re good, totally good, beyond good, that seat is 100% available.”

He’s desperately wishing that by some magical and unseen force, he’ll be sucked up by a void of space undiscovered and taken far, far away. He’ll gladly endure the whole no oxygen and meteor showers if it means not having to go through with the embarrassment he’s currently trapped in.

Quickly, he realizes that if he were to be sucked into space, Jon would be left behind, well, he would have Evan, at least, but knowing Jon he’d find a way to follow him, probably with a very confused Evan trailing behind.

His thoughts are interrupted by laughing, and he looks up, seeing the guy slowly sit and give a smile that makes his heart do a funny and very painful flutter.

“Okay, thanks. I’m Ryan, by the way.” He holds out his hand and Luke silently screams, rubbing his hands against his jeans under the table because he’s certain they’re beyond sweaty. If he could, he’d bet a million dollars on his hands being coated in sweat, which, was a very hard punch to his dignity. Luke does  _ not _ get nervous around men, unless, of course, they wear glasses too big for them and have eyes that shine with a sort of playfulness.

Fuck, he was so screwed.

He shakily grabs onto the stretched hand, hoping the guy doesn’t get too disgusted. His smile never falls though, and Luke relaxes the tiniest bit.

“I’m Luke, nice to meet you.” Reluctantly, he lets go of the soft hand, and goes back to staring at his probably now cold drink, because what else is he supposed to say?

The small table they occupy becomes silent, their soft breathing not heard over the roar of the lively shop, but it’s enough to put Luke on edge, because sitting in front of him is the guy he’s been trying to talk to for weeks. He can’t let this opportunity go to waste, he has to say something.

“Where’s your dog?” He’s a pretty pale man, but he’s sure he somehow breaks the laws of the universe by losing color to the palest degree within two seconds, because that was the  _ wrong fucking thing to say.  _

Ryan gives him a questioning stare, and tilts his head ever so slightly, “How…?”

It sure seemed to be getting hot in the small space, and oh, was that sweat sliding down his neck?

“Well, I mean, I’ve seen you around...and you usually have a dog with you, right?”

Ryan continues to stare at him, and Luke’s about five seconds away from having a heart attack, when Ryan softly  _ giggles,  _ and then time slows as Luke watches him lean across the table, to flick at his nose.

Luke’s starting to think he’s still sleeping, because  _ what? _

Ryan leans back in his seat, and shakes his head as if he’s exasperated at Luke, and really, he has never been more confused than he is in this moment.

“You’re a terrible liar, you know that?”

“I...what?”

“I was hoping you’d say it was because I’ve caught your interest, to which I’d say the same, by the way, and that the only reason you have yet to come talk to me is because a.) I make you nervous, or, b.) you’ve just been waiting for the right time, that’s been taking way too long, and which is why I’m here.”

He smirks, leaning his head against his hand while simultaneously giving Luke an unimpressed look.

“But then you go and say  _ that  _ bullshit.”

If someone were to point a mirror at Luke’s face, he’s sure he’d be staring into something that would strangely resemble a fish trying desperately to breathe, with it’s mouth stuck between opening and closing.

His mind tries to come up with some sort of coherent thought, to maybe defend or lie, again, but he’s only able to slump against his seat, and then he really thinks about the whole situation, and he finds that he’s not so uneasy anymore, not even embarrassed, but instead relieved, because Ryan knows, has known. 

So he can only laugh breathily, “Was I that obvious?”

“Totally,” Ryan smiles against his hand, and stares at Luke in a way that makes his skin heat up, “but it was cute, so it’s okay.”

After that, Luke can’t really help the grin that spreads across his face.

“It was option A, by the way, the reason why I never made a move, it was because I was nervous.”

A foot nudges his under the table, and Luke completely loses himself in the way Ryan laughs, how the skin near his eyes crinkles a little, and how he pushes at the glasses that fall slightly.

“I kinda figured, with the whole, you know, stopping in the middle of the street and practically running away.”

Luke huffs, and playfully rolls his eyes, “Hey, that was totally because I just remembered I had somewhere to be.”

“Are we lying, again? I’m surprised your nose hasn’t grown like Pinocchio’s in the past five minutes.”

“Yeah, well, what’s even more shocking is how your head hasn’t inflated with that big ego of yours.”

Briefly, he realizes that they’ve both somehow ended up leaning forward, each too involved in the banter and yet trying to get closer. It’s a thought that makes his smirk only grow wider.

Ryan winks at him, and Luke can only shake his head in wonder, at both the man in front of him and at how  _ relaxed  _ he feels talking to him.

“Touche. But hey, maybe that just means we’ll be able to join a circus. With my big head and your outstretched nose, we’ll be the most known duo in our day and age.”

“You know what would be even better? If it was just the two of us, and we went around performing shows, but only to leave that night with everyone’s money.”

Ryan widens his eyes, and grabs onto Luke’s wrist, his grin entirely captivating Luke.

“We’ll be like Bonnie and Clyde, except, you know, not as cool looking.”

Luke makes it a point to over exaggerate his shocked gasp, and the laughter he gets in response makes up for the stares they get from the people around them that they’ve somehow forgotten.

“What are you talking about? People would remember us for years as the big headed, long nosed duo that scammed people out of millions of dollars.”

“Millions? How much would we be selling tickets for?”

Luke waves his hand wildly around in the air, “Details aren’t important. My point is we would be the coolest looking people ever, hell, maybe even badass.”

Ryan gives him this look, and Luke suddenly remembers that they’ve only just started talking a few minutes ago, and yet it feels as if they’ve known each other for years. 

“I think this might be the weirdest first date I’ve been on, but it’s also been one of the best one’s.”

If Luke’s breathing hitched, well, he’ll deny it until the end of times.

“I-this is a date?”

Ryan rolls his eyes, and pats at the hand closest to him, “Didn’t we just establish that we’ve both got the hots for each other? Do you expect me to wait three more weeks before you finally get the balls to ask me out?”

Luke may or may not be in love.

“You’re pretty snarky, you know that?” He’s definitely not what Luke imagined, but so much more, and he’s realizing that he never wants this to end.

Ryan smiles softly, humming as he shrugs a shoulder, “So I’ve been told.”

“I don’t mind though, in fact, I think it’s something I’ll gladly get used to.”

Luke’s heart stops, it has to, because Ryan  _ blushes  _ and he’s never stared at anyone more wonderful in his life.

“Yeah, you think so? Recently someone told me I’ve got a big ego, think you can keep up with that?”

“Only if you can handle my overly elongated nose. Some jerk told me it reminds them of Pinocchio.”

It’s silly, this conversation, but when he’s got Ryan’s leg pressing against his, and a delicate finger running over the vein on the back of his hand, he finds that he doesn’t mind at all.

“Sounds challenging, but I’m up for the task.”

And though the shop is still more than crowded, and there’s chatter all around them, Luke can only focus on the man before him, of the welcoming presence he gives off, and maybe it’s about time he find a place to rest, find a home that’s unlike any other he’s ever known.

“Good, because I know I am too.”  

**Author's Note:**

> meet-cutes will be the death of me, they're so cheesy and cute. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this little ohmtoonz shot :)


End file.
